


Up From the Dark

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Yet another 5th year au. Cedric is alive but not all is well. (Harry/Cedric)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.  
I make no money from this piece of fanfiction. J.K. Rowling and all those affiliated with the HP franchise are the sole owners of all recognizable characters mentioned herein.

-

_Harry hit the ground with a bone-jarring thud. He could hear Cedric groaning a few feet away. As he struggled to his feet, his heart fell somewhere near his ankles as he took in their surroundings. The winged reaper was a familiar sight, one he’d envisioned repeatedly in his dreams. The darkened graveyard seemed to be empty but for he and Cedric but the cauldron, standing a few feet away, said otherwise._

_“Where are we?” Cedric asked, moving to Harry’s side._

_“I don’t know but I’ve been here before, we have to get back to the cup.”_

_“This could just be a part of the third task.”_

_“Sod the tournament, it doesn’t matter. We have to get out of here.” Harry replied, turning to look for the cup frantically._

_The sound of stone against stone filled Harry with dread and he turned to see a fire flare beneath the cauldron as a figure stepped out of the darkness._

_“Who’s there?” Cedric stepped forward, raising his wand but Harry knew. His head felt fit to split in two, starting at his scar._

_“Cedric run!”_

_“Kill the spare!” A shrill voice screamed as a flash of bright green light cut through the darkness._

_“No!” Harry cried, frozen in disbelief as he watched the curse hit Cedric. His body soared through the air at a spin before hitting the ground, his eyes wide and glassy, empty. “No!”_

-

Jerking upright Harry struggled to breathe as his heart hammered painfully in his chest. His body was covered with sweat despite his having kicked the sheets to the foot of the bed and when he raised his hands to his face, he felt cold to the touch. He’d been having nightmares since the end of his fourth year and in each one, he could only stand and watch as Cedric was killed. All the ways it could have happened but didn’t, playing themselves out in his mind. It was a painful thing to relive night after night. 

The thing that made it worse in Harry’s opinion was that it wasn’t real. Voldemort had returned, thanks in large part to the traitor Wormtail, but he hadn’t killed Cedric. When they’d landed in the cemetery Cedric had come down on one of the many grave markers headfirst, knocking him out cold. Harry had managed to get to his feet to search for the cup but Wormtail had gotten to him before he could reach it. Neither Peter nor Voldemort had even noticed Cedric, so intent as they were on torturing Harry. 

With the help of his parents, Harry had been able to get away but only just, summoning both the cup and Cedric’s body before the specters of his parents had faded. The crowd had gone wild when they landed, cheers erupting from the stands as the band played but it barely registered in his mind. Battered and bleeding Harry turned to the side and wretched, tears streaming down his face as Professor Dumbledore rushed to his aide. The headmaster had helped him to his feet, prying the cup from his grip as he shielded Harry from the crowd. 

He’d woken in the infirmary several days later, unable to recall much after landing on the pitch. Thankfully, he’d had Hermione to fill him in. It turned out that Mad Eye had actually been an escaped death eater using polyjuice to impersonate the old Auror. The real Moody had been locked in a trunk in the dark arts office, malnourished but alive. Dumbledore had figured it out when he realized that Moody had been the last to touch the cup, giving him the means to ensure that Harry made it into that graveyard and into harms way. 

The trip back to London had been hard for Harry to make, especially when the other students began pointing and whispering much as they had in his first year. He knew they didn’t want to believe him, he didn’t even want to believe it but he’d seen it with his own eyes. Voldemort had returned, evil as ever and ready to pick up where he left off. His friends believed him of course, and Dumbledore but that didn’t make the scrutiny any easier to bear. He’d never been one for drawing attention to himself, despite what Snape thought. 

When the dreams had started, he’d tried to ignore them but that had only seemed to make them worse. He didn’t even understand why he’d become so focused on Cedric; if anything, he should have been seeing his own death instead of the other boy’s. Whatever the reason they continued, disrupting what little sleep he was able to get on an almost nightly basis. He began to wonder if it was Voldemort causing the dreams. He didn’t know much about magic, even after four years in the wizarding world, but he found it easy to believe that Voldemort was simply pushing the images into his mind. 

Sighing, Harry turned to look at the day calendar on the desk beside his bed. Dumbledore had promised him he’d able to spend the end of the summer with Sirius though he didn’t say where. Harry didn’t much care as long as it wasn’t Privet Drive. He hated returning to his relatives at the end of each year. Unfortunately, until Pettigrew was captured and sent to Azkaban he’d have to. It seemed unfair to him that Sirius couldn’t be exonerated, he knew his godfather was innocent as did several others but the Ministry didn’t care. If they had, they would have tried a lot harder to find out what really happened that night.

-

Remus had been the one to come and retrieve him and Harry greeted his former professor with a tired smile. The older man looked just as tired though he obviously tried not to show it. 

“Hello Harry, are you ready?” Remus asked as Harry moved down the stairs, dragging his trunk behind him with one hand as the other held Hedwig’s cage. “Would you like to say goodbye to your aunt and uncle?”

“No, I think they’d prefer it if I didn’t.”

Remus simply nodded, it was no secret that he and his relatives weren’t close. 

After shrinking Harry’s things Remus led him outside and hailed the Knight Bus to take them into London. They didn’t stop at their destination but got off all the same and Harry followed along behind Remus as he walked down one of the residential streets. When he stopped in front of a locked gate Harry stopped as well. 

“Read this for me.” Remus said, pulling a crumpled ball of paper from his pocket.

12 Grimmauld Place it said and Harry looked up to see the buildings in front of him begin to move. They separated to reveal another building, one previously hidden by magic and Harry followed Remus through the gate towards the door. 

When they stepped inside Harry could hear voices coming from further down the hallway, some familiar and some not. He could hear Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley as well as Sirius. 

“Who’s here?”

“A few people, why don’t you go on upstairs and see your friends?”

“What about Sirius?” Harry asked, trying to peer over Remus’ shoulder. “He won’t leave before I get to see him, will he?”

“Of course not, he’s missed you terribly. Your friends are just up the stairs and to the left, you can’t miss them.”

Nodding his head Harry started up the stairs, glancing back in time to see Remus push open a door at the end of the hall. He couldn’t see much but he did spot Amos Diggory seated beside Mr. Weasley. Shaking his head he continued on his way, his eyes wide as he took in the house elf heads mounted on the walls. When he reached the upstairs hallway, he opened the first door on the left. Before he could discover who else was in the room Hermione rushed forward, throwing her arms around him to hug him tightly.

“Oh Harry, you look terrible!”

“Thanks Hermione, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“She just meant you look like you haven’t had any sleep is all.” Ron said as Hermione moved to sit down.

“I haven’t. I keep having these dreams about-“

“Cedric.” Hermione said, startling Harry with her accuracy.

“What?”

“Hello Hermione, Harry.” Harry turned to see Cedric standing in the doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“What are you doing here?”

“My parents, they’re part of the Order.” Cedric replied with a shrug.

“The Order?”

“A secret society, Dumbledore created it during the first war. The Order of the Phoenix.” Hermione explained.

“And you all knew about it before I did.”

“We wanted to tell you mate, we just couldn’t.” Ron shrugged, looking down at the floor. “It wasn’t really our decision.”

“I’m tired of being kept in the dark, it’s not like I can’t keep a secret.”

“I didn’t know anything about it until recently and that was by accident.” Cedric said. “They won’t even let me join until I pass my NEWTS.”

“That’s different I mean, you’re not…”

“Not you?”

“It’s complicated, Cedric.” Harry replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner broke the tension and Ron left the room first, followed by Hermione. Cedric turned but paused before he’d left the room, turning back to Harry again.

“I saw him in the graveyard, I… that’s the only reason my parents even brought me here. They’re afraid he’ll come after me for getting away. I don’t know how to tell them that I was too afraid to move, that I just laid there and listened to him curse you and did nothing.”

Harry swallowed harshly as he watched the older boy walk away.

-

Though he’d come to Grimmauld Place to spend time with Sirius, Harry spent most of the short week with Ron and Hermione. Cedric joined them occasionally, as did Ginny and the twins. His days were filled with exploding snap, wizard’s chess or studying while his nights were much the same as they were in Little Whinging. The nightmares hadn’t abated but Ron was a heavy sleeper and didn’t seem to notice Harry tossing and turning in the middle of the night. 

The morning before school began Harry sat at the kitchen table next to Ron, across from Hermione and Cedric. It’d been decided that Cedric would join Harry and the others on the Hogwarts Express for his own safety. Harry knew Cedric had probably expected him to tell his parents what he’d done but he just couldn’t. He’d seen first hand how proud Mr. Diggory was of Cedric and he couldn’t bring himself to tarnish that. They may have been rivals on the Quidditch pitch and in the tournament but that was all finished as far as Harry was concerned; they had far more important things to worry about. 

“The Headmaster brought a few things with him last night after you all went to sleep.” Mrs. Weasley said, using her wand to pass out a few letters. 

Harry saw his name written across the front and opened it to see the new booklist for the year. 

“You made Head Boy!” Hermione exclaimed, looking at the badge Cedric held. “That’s brilliant, I’m a prefect.”

“Me too!” Ron said, looking at Harry expectantly.

“That’s great.”

It bothered him a little that he hadn’t been made a prefect but not terribly. He didn’t think anyone would be inclined to listen to him anyway. It’d also be one more thing for Snape to use against him.

“Maybe next year.” Cedric said, offering Harry a half smile.

“Tomorrow we’ll head to Diagon Alley to pick up your books before heading for the train station.”

Harry nodded along with the others at Mrs. Weasley’s decree, he knew better than to argue with the older woman. He was only glad he’d be allowed to go along, he’d worried that they’d have Hermione pick up his books in an attempt to keep him safe. 

-

The trip to Diagon Alley had been uneventful though they’d been heavily guarded. The real Moody had come as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sirius’ cousin Nymphadora Tonks, both Aurors. Afterwards, Moody had led them to the station and hustled them onto the train. Ron and Hermione had gone to join the other prefects leaving Harry to find a compartment on his own. Just as he settled in to a compartment near the back, he heard a knock. 

“May I join you?” Cedric asked, nodding to the seat across from Harry.

“Shouldn’t you be with the prefects?”

“Not really but if you’d rather I sat somewhere else-“

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “You can come in, it’s fine.”

“Thanks, I didn’t really feel like answering any questions.”

Harry hummed in agreement, turning to stare out the window as the train began its long journey to Hogsmeade station. The scenery changed occasionally, dense forests and hilled terrain. 

“Does it bother you,” Cedric asked suddenly. “What they’re saying in the papers?”

“Sometimes, but then no one wants to hear that they’re an attention seeking lunatic.”

“I don’t think you are, I mean, I know you’re not. It’s just hard for people… hearing that he’s back.”

“Hearing’s not the problem,” Harry said. “It’s believing.”

“It’s only going to get worse. I try not to think that way but… he’s going to kill more people isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

-

The first few week of school went by quickly in Harry’s opinion. Most of his peers refused to speak to him, which didn’t bother Harry as much as he thought it would. He understood that they were scared; he was scared. If he’d known that competing in the tournament would bring about Voldemort’s return he’d have refused, consequences be damned. Thankfully, his friends had stuck by him, defending him when he was too tired to defend himself. Even Cedric, easy going though he was, snapped at his fellow Hufflepuffs when they called Harry mad. 

He didn’t really understand why Cedric stood up for him, they’d never been friends. He didn’t complain though, it made him feel a bit better to know that someone other than Hermione and the Weasley’s believed him. Harry tried not to overanalyze it, getting in touch with his feelings had never been his strong point. He knew he was a bit dense at times, especially when interacting with his peers. It’d taken him ages to figure out that Ron fancied Hermione. 

One thing he hadn’t been able to miss however was the dream he’d had about Cedric about a week after classes began. It’d started out differently from the others, ended differently as well. He’d been in the prefect’s bathroom, luxuriating in the hot water when Cedric had appeared. They’d talked, though Harry couldn’t recall about what when he woke. The one thing he had remembered vividly was Cedric pressed against him, kissing him madly as the mermaid giggled behind her hand in the stained glass window. It wasn’t the first wet dream he’d ever had, he was fifteen for Merlin’s sake but it was the first dream he’d had about another bloke. 

Between his confusion over the dream and worrying about where Voldemort would strike next, it was a struggle for Harry to keep his feelings in check. It all came to a head the day Malfoy decided to start a fight outside double potions. He tried to ignore it until Malfoy started in on his parents. 

“Poor scar head, has to go around making up stories just to get attention.” Malfoy sneered. “I bet his mudblood mother did the same thing.”

“You leave her out of this Malfoy or I’ll-“

“You’ll what Potter, cry on me?”

Reaching for his wand, Harry raised his hand only to see Malfoy’s smirk get bigger. 

“What exactly do you intend to do with that wand, Mr. Potter?” Snape asked, stepping out of his classroom to loom over Harry in all his black woolen glory. 

“Nothing, Sir.”

“Then I suggest you put it away. Fifty points from Gryffindor for threatening a fellow student.”

“But that’s not fair!” Harry protested, turning around to see Snape wearing a smirk of his own. 

“That’s another twenty for arguing with a professor, shall I keep going?”

“You’ll take more no matter what I say.”

Harry’s clipped words made Hermione blanch and she tried to grab his arm but he shook her off. He was tired of being pushed around, by the other students but most especially by Snape. 

“Another twenty for disrespect, shall we go for a hundred?”

“You can take your hundred points and shove them up your-“

“Harry, please!” Hermione gasped, clutching at his arm frantically.

“Congratulations Mr. Potter, you’ve just lost your house another sixty points and earned yourself a weeks worth of detention.”

Harry seethed as Hermione’s eyes filled with tears at the thought of so many lost points. His fellow Gryffindors looked both shocked and angry while the Slytherins simply looked pleased with themselves. Shaking Hermione off, Harry stormed into the classroom, too angry to care about all the resentful glances being thrown his way. 

-

Later that evening Hermione and Ron cornered him in the common room in front of the fire.

“Harry, what is going on with you?” Hermione asked, sitting down beside him. “You aren’t acting like yourself, you haven’t been since last year.”

“Gee, I wonder why?”

“Calm down.” Ron said firmly, frowning at Harry’s sarcastic tone. “We’re your friends and we’re worried. You can’t keep treating us like we’re the enemy.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just had so many things on my mind and it’s just… too much some times. I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

“We know that or we wouldn’t be here, we just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“It’s just this whole thing.” Harry glanced around before lowering his voice. “With Voldemort and the Order, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Maybe if you talk to Professor Dumbledore he can answer some of your questions.” Hermione suggested.

“I know it was his idea not to tell me about the Order to begin with, he doesn’t trust me.”

“Of course he does Harry.”

Harry wasn’t reassured by Hermione’s words at all, not when Dumbledore’s actions proved them a lie. It wasn’t the first time Dumbledore had kept something from him; even he knew that. That didn’t make it any less painful. 

“Maybe Mum and Dad will tell you if you write to them.”

“I doubt it,” Harry replied in response to Ron’s suggestion. “You know how protective your Mum is. She didn’t want me to have anything to do with the Order when Sirius suggested I join one of their meetings.”

Sirius’ suggestion had caused a mighty row that night. It’d been so loud that it’d drowned out the vitriol Sirius’ mother was wont to spew until Dumbledore had cast a silencing charm on them all. No one had been happy about the reprimand but the subject was dropped all the same. 

“Is there anything we can do?”

“No but thanks. I guess I just need something to take my mind off things for a while.”

“There is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up.” Hermione said. “Why don’t you come with us?”

-

Harry met Ron and Hermione at the gate, crossing his arms to ward of the chill October air. 

“Are we going?”

“We’re just waiting for someone.” Hermione replied, looking behind him with a smile. “There he is.”

Harry turned to see Cedric walking towards them, his scarf wrapped securely around his throat. When Ron and Hermione turned to walk through the gate Harry felt he had little choice but to match his strides with Cedric’s. 

“So, how are you classes?” Harry asked as casually as he could. A knot had formed in his stomach the minute he saw Cedric and it grew bigger with each step towards the village.

“Fine.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

They’d almost reached the village when Cedric stopped and Harry turned to see what was keeping him as Hermione and Ron continued on.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, rubbing his hands together briskly.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

“Avoiding… I wasn’t…”

“You are. Have I done something wrong, made you angry or…”

“No.” Shaking his head, Harry felt his cheeks heat as he thought about why he’d been avoiding Cedric in the first place. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

-

Heading up to the owlery to post a letter to Sirius, Harry was surprised to find Hedwig’s usually pristine feathers flecked with blood. Obviously wary she let him check her over and he cursed upon finding a jagged wound beneath one of her wings, her beak had a chip in it as well. Deciding his letter to Sirius would have to wait, he picked Hedwig up carefully and headed for Hagrid’s hut. Leaving his familiar in the capable hands of the half giant Harry made the long trek back to the castle. 

Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall despite it being two hours before dinner and Harry decided to join them. Hermione had a book in front of her while Ginny and Ron hovered over a Quidditch magazine. Hermione looked up at him with a smile as he settled down beside her. 

“Did you post your letter?”

“No. Hedwig was hurt.”

“What happened?” Ginny asked, looking up from the advert for imported brooms.

“I’m not sure but she was pretty banged up, I think she was attacked.”

“Who would attack a bird?” Hermione asked sadly.

Harry shrugged, watching as Cedric got up from the Hufflepuff table and his group of friends to make his way over towards the Gryffindor table. 

“Someone trying to intercept a message.” Ron replied, looking up as well.

“Who’s trying to intercept a message?” Cedric took a seat beside Harry, resting his forearms on the table. 

“We’re not sure.” The others nodded at Harry’s words.

“I wouldn’t put it past Umbridge, my father warned me about her when he found out she’d been given the defense position.” 

“She’s a horrible teacher but I don’t think she’s evil.” Hermione said, far from impressed by the pink robed witch.

“I heard she gives really harsh detentions, worse than Snape.” Ron said with a shudder. “I’m glad I haven’t gotten one in her class.”

-

The week before Halloween, Dumbledore announced that an informal dance would be held as part of the Halloween festivities. Most of the student body seemed overjoyed to have something to take their minds off their OWL preparations. Harry, however, was not one of them. He’d had a hard enough time last year finding someone to go to the ball with. With most of the students still treating him like a leper, he knew he’d never find someone willing to go with him. 

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry had yet to ask anyone though he knew Ron had finally worked up the nerve to ask Hermione. After the feast, the tables were cleared away and the sound of Vlad’s Vixens filled the room. Students began to mingle, some dancing, others standing around in groups. Hermione pulled Ron out to dance a few feet from Luna Lovegood and Neville as Harry moved to get himself a drink. 

Sipping at his pumpkin juice, Harry was surprised when Cedric moved to join him. They’d been given permission to doff their uniforms, a fact that annoyed Umbridge to no end if the sour look on her face was any indication. Cedric wore a gray jumper and black trousers and Harry felt a bit odd in his tatty denims and t-shirt. 

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Cedric asked, grabbing a drink for himself.

“I didn’t ask anyone. What about you, where’s Cho?”

“I don’t know; we didn’t come together.”

“Oh.” Harry said dumbly. “I thought you were still together.”

“No, she’s not really my type.” Harry took a moment to puzzle over that statement before Cedric continued. “What about you, is there anyone you like?”

“Haven’t given it much thought.”

The lie sounded weak even to Harry and he hoped Cedric wouldn’t notice it and start asking more questions. He’d finally begun to accept his attraction to the other boy but he wasn’t ready to admit to it, especially when doing so could get him hexed. He wasn’t sure how the wizarding world reacted to things like that but he knew how it was seen in the muggle world. 

“What about Bones or Marietta?”

“No.”

“Parvati then, I know you took her to the ball last year.”

“No,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “Why are you so curious?”

Cedric blushed then, setting down his drink with a nervous laugh. Harry watched him curiously. He’d never seen the older boy look so flustered, not even in the tent before the first task. 

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Cedric asked, obviously changing the subject and Harry nodded, letting it pass without comment.

Setting his drink down Harry followed Cedric out of the great hall towards the courtyard. The moon was full and Harry took a moment to wonder if Sirius had stayed with Remus or let him transform alone. His godfather had told him all about how he and his father would stay with Remus during the full moon, keeping the werewolf company in their animagus forms. 

“It’s nice out here.” 

Cedric moved towards one of the many stone benches dotting the courtyard and Harry followed. They sat together and Harry looked up at the sky in an effort not to stare at Cedric. 

“Are you cold?”

“Oh, no. Are you?”

“No.” Cedric replied, rubbing his hands together as if to stave off the chill despite his words. 

“Are you sure, would you like to go back inside?”

“I’m fine, really. I just… I asked you out here for a reason and now I…”

“Cedric, what’s going on?” Harry asked, confused. 

“It’s stupid I just- I wanted to spend some time with you, that’s all.”

“Oh.”

“If that bothers you I-“

“No,” Harry said quickly with a shake of his head. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m not really sure what it does but it doesn’t bother me.”

Cedric sighed and it sounded like a sigh of relief to Harry, leaving him even more confused than before. 

“I know that last year you um, well I know you fancied Cho.”

“She’s a great seeker.”

“Yeah, she is.” Cedric laughed softly before sighing again. “Was that all you liked about her?”

“Um, well she… I…” Harry didn’t really know what to say. He’d never really thought about why he’d liked Cho before. She was a nice girl who didn’t seem terribly impressed by Harry’s fame. The same could be said of Hermione and that thought made him frown. “I’m not sure.”

-

Seated securely on his broom Harry could only watch as his teammates struggled to keep the quaffle moving around the pitch. Since the game had started, the Slytherins had been exceptionally vicious. Angelina had been forced into the stands, breaking her broom and almost breaking her neck. Harry had wanted to help her but before he could get to her, Goyle had gone after Andrew, forcing him to dive or risk being brained with a beaters bat. The Gryffindor stands were in an uproar as Lee’s voice rang out across the pitch. 

“I see your boyfriend decided to come cheer you on.” Malfoy called out, flying into Harry’s line of sight.

“Shut up Malfoy.”

“I always thought Diggory had better taste but then he did date that blood traitor Cho Chang.”

“I’d rather be a blood traitor than a death eater.” Harry snapped. “You think you’re so much better than everyone when the truth is you’re too weak to think for yourselves, just like your father.”

“You leave him out of this, you don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I know more than you think, I saw him on his knees in front of Voldemort in the graveyard.”

“You’ll pay for that Potter!” Malfoy shrieked in outrage, fumbling for his wand. 

Watching him intently, Harry failed to notice the bludger flying in his direction and so he had no time to dive before it slammed into the side of his head. The crowd screamed as Harry toppled off his broom and plunged towards the ground.

-

Harry opened his eyes slowly and though he couldn’t see clearly, he could tell by the smell that he’d been brought to the infirmary. The left side of his head hurt, not as much as it should he knew, but Madame Pomfrey was very good at what she did. He felt tired more than anything and as he tried to remember exactly what happened his brain refused to cooperate. He remembered arguing with Malfoy and pain but the rest was a blank that he found incredibly disconcerting. 

“You’re awake.” A voice whispered softly.

It was then that Harry realized a hand gripped his firmly, a male hand. It held calluses from years of Quidditch as well as frequent quill use. He’d have recognized it even if he hadn’t heard the voice first. 

“Cedric… head hurts...”

“You were hit pretty hard, I thought… I thought it had killed you.”

“Not a chance… I’m the boy who lived.”

“You shouldn’t joke.” Cedric scolded despite his soft laugh. “I thought… watching you fall…”

Harry could hear the emotion in the other boys voice plainly and it filled him with warmth, unexpected as it was. Squeezing Cedric’s hand he tried to soothe him despite his sluggish thoughts. 

“I’m alright Cedric. A bit of a headache but I’ll be fine.”

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to will the pain in his head to abate. He wanted to ask how it had happened, if it’d been done on purpose but he was just too tired. He could always ask his questions later he figured, as he began to drift off to sleep. A soft pressure against his lips, a kiss his mind registered, made him smile as the world went dark once again. 

-

Madame Pomfrey released him from the infirmary a few weeks before the break and though he should have been pleased, Harry couldn’t help but feel discontent. Cedric had taken to avoiding him much as he’d done during the beginning of the year. He tried to approach the older boy several times but Cedric always managed to excuse himself before Harry could say more than hello. It bothered him to think that when he’d thought he had everything figured out, Cedric had changed his mind. Of course, he had considered that it was all some elaborate joke at his expense but that type of behavior was more Slytherin than Hufflepuff. 

Going to Grimmauld Place for the holiday made Harry feel a bit better but he couldn’t help but notice how empty the compartment seemed on the train ride back to London without Cedric in it. Hermione and Ron sat across from him, obviously concerned but he wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about it. In the end, he didn’t have much choice.

“Harry, did you and Cedric fight?” Hermione asked, closing the book in her lap.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“He used to hang around loads but now he doesn’t.” Ron said with a shrug. “It didn’t bother me either way but you’re obviously upset about something.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong, he didn’t tell me. I can’t make him be my boy- be my friend if he doesn’t want to be.”

“Where you two together?”

“What- no.”

“I should have known.” Hermione said with a shake of her head. “It was so obvious. Did you break up?”

“We weren’t together Hermione. Just drop it.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Ron looked at Harry sadly. “It’s not the same for us as it is with muggles.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh Harry, I think you do.”

Unable to bear the look of pity on Hermione’s face Harry turned to face the window, watching the world outside blur as the train sped along the tracks.

-

Despite Mrs. Weasley’s best attempts, Grimmauld Place remained as dark and forbidding as ever. Remus managed to find a spell to silence Mrs. Black but it wasn’t enough to make the old house feel welcoming. That didn’t mean it was empty however. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and the twins all stayed over, as did Hermione. Harry was hard pressed to find any time to himself with the house so full. Sirius seemed to enjoy the company though, even if he and Mrs. Weasley snapped at each other on occasion.

A few days before Christmas, an emergency Order meeting was held and even more people filled the house. Harry sat outside the closed kitchen door despite having been told to go to bed. He was tired of being the last person to know everything and if he had to sneak around to get the truth then so be it. 

“Someone managed to break into the Department of Mysteries.” Mr. Weasley said. “No one knows how they got in but several artifacts were stolen before anyone realized they were gone.”

“Do you know what was stolen exactly?”

“Unfortunately no, I have very little access to that section of the Ministry but I do know the items were banned as dark artifacts.”

Mr. Weasley’s response to Dumbledore’s question only seemed to add fuel to the proverbial fire.

“We all know it was the death eaters.” Moody growled, thumping his walking stick against the kitchen floor. “I say we bring Snape in and question him.”

“Snivellus has to know something. I’m with Alastor on this one, bring him in and dose him with one of those potions he’s so fond of, he’ll tell us everything he knows.”

Harry frowned at his godfather’s words. He didn’t like Snape, he never had, but he did trust Dumbledore and he knew the headmaster trusted Snape. Despite the way the year began that was good enough for him. 

“I will speak to Severus privately upon my return to Hogwarts. Until then we should focus on discovering just what was taken.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kingsley said, his voice low and calm as he addressed the room. “I might be able to find out more if I offer to help with the investigation.”

Harry listened a bit more but didn’t hear anything useful and when it became obvious that the meeting had ended, he turned to duck into the library to hide. He heard Moody and Kingsley leave before he heard the Weasley’s head up to bed followed not long after by Remus and Sirius. Thinking the coast was clear, Harry opened the library door to see Dumbledore on the other side. 

“Ah Harry, I was hoping to speak with you before I left.” The headmaster said, stepping into the library as if he hadn’t just caught Harry eavesdropping.

“About what Sir?” Harry asked, moving to sit down across from the older man in one of the chairs by the fireplace. 

“As I’m sure you’re now aware there has been a break in at the Ministry. I have my suspicions about what was taken.”

“Do you think it was a weapon Sir?”

“Perhaps. I also think it may have to do with the reason you were targeted by Voldemort to begin with.”

“You mean you’ve known?” Harry asked incredulously. “All this time you’ve known and haven’t told me?”

“I thought it was for the best. Before you were born, a prophecy became known. At the time we had no idea it was about you. It stated that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.” 

“I have to kill him. You’re telling me I have to become a murderer because of some stupid prophecy.”

“I’m afraid so,” Dumbledore said, his expression somber. “I would not chose this for you Harry, but fate is impossible to escape.”

-

Back at Hogwarts Harry couldn’t stop thinking about the prophecy. Voldemort had chosen him, had changed the course of his entire life out of fear. It made him realize that planning for his future was useless. No matter what he did it always came back to Voldemort. If he couldn’t kill him, his life would never be his own; knowing that made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else.

When the Daily Prophet arrived, announcing that several death eaters had escaped from Azkaban, Harry realized that things were going to get much worse. The news had an odd affect on his peers however. Suddenly it seemed as if they’d changed their minds about him. They smiled at him in the hallways, sat near him during meals. Seamus even worked up the nerve to come and apologize to him after calling him a liar to his face. He shrugged it off as if he’d never been bothered but he couldn’t forget how easily they turned on him. 

One person still wasn’t talking to him though and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. It wasn’t easy for him to trust people, to let people into his life. Mostly because he knew that they would at some point become a target by association. When he did let them in, it was hard to let them go and he was honest enough with himself to acknowledge that he didn’t want to let Cedric go. The other boy made him feel normal, made him happy, just being there. He didn’t want those feelings to go away but Harry knew that they would if he didn’t do something, didn’t fight to keep them. 

Tracking Cedric down wasn’t as difficult as Harry had assumed it would be thanks in large part to the Marauders map. He’d simply had to wait outside the Hufflepuff common room beneath his invisibility cloak until he saw Cedric step out and head for the prefects bathroom. Stepping into the room before the door closed behind Cedric, he dropped his cloak to the floor. Cedric spun around, his wand raised and Harry pressed his back against the door.

“Harry, what are you doing in here?” Cedric asked, lowering his wand.

“I wanted to talk to you. This probably isn’t the best place for it but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You could have just asked to talk sometime.”

“I tried,” Harry said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “You’ve been avoiding me and I don’t know why. I- was it that bad… the kiss?”

“I shouldn’t have- you were sick Harry and I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Is that why you’ve been running away from me? You shouldn’t feel guilty for kissing me Cedric, I liked it!”

“I- you did?”

Harry had never heard Cedric sound so unsure and he stepped away from the door, advancing even as Cedric retreated. When Cedric’s back hit the wall Harry pressed forward, smiling a little as the older boy swallowed nervously. 

“I did and I’d really like to kiss you now, if you’ll let me.”

Cedric gave a short nod and Harry braced his hand on the wall behind Cedric’s head as he pressed his lips to the other boy’s. It felt exactly as he remembered only better as he wasn’t half asleep. Cedric kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist to pull him closer. Leaning into the older boy, Harry was surprised but pleased to discover Cedric was hard. 

“Harry, wait.” Cedric gasped, pulling back as Harry moved to kiss along his throat, exposed as it was by his open collar. “Are you sure about this?”

“I feel pretty sure.”

To prove his point Harry thrust his hips a little, making Cedric moan. Encouraged by the sound Harry raised his hand to the buttons on Cedric’s shirt, tugging at them impatiently. Cedric pulled away again, grabbing Harry’s hands to keep them still.

“That’s not what I meant. Harry… you’re only fifteen.”

“Oh, I see.” Harry said woodenly, pulling his hands from Cedric’s grip.

“No, I don’t think you do. Harry, I want to be with you but you’re-“

“Too young, too immature, too… whatever. I get it, I’ll leave you to your bath.”

Harry turned to head for the door but Cedric’s arms sliding around his waist from behind stopped him. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. He wanted to leave, to salvage what little pride he had left but he wanted to stay so much more. He didn’t like feeling so conflicted, so confused but he’d always felt that way around Cedric, he realized. Starting the moment the other boy had offered him a rematch back in his third year. 

“I just don’t want to muck this up. I don’t want you to regret… anything.” Cedric said, dropping a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck.

“I won’t.” Harry turned, raising his arms to slide them over Cedric’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be and I do. I want to be with you, Cedric.”

Cedric nodded as he pulled back again, this time to undo the buttons of his shirt and Harry watched as the pale skin of his chest came into view. He couldn’t help but stare at the lightly muscled torso or the dark line of hair leading down from Cedric’s belly button to disappear beneath the waistband of his trousers. Wanting to touch he reached out, sliding the tips of his fingers along the soft skin of Cedric’s chest, his heart hammering as the other boy stepped closer. 

As Cedric’s shirt fell to the floor Harry pulled his hand away and moved to tackle his own buttons. He fumbled with them briefly in his haste but Cedric didn’t seem to mind, watching him intently even as he reached for the placket of his trousers. They finished undressing slowly and Harry fought the urge to cover himself. He’d been naked in front of other blokes before but never naked and hard. Just as Harry’s nerves began to get the best of him, Cedric reached out for his hand. 

Letting himself be pulled towards the tub, Harry took a moment to enjoy the view afforded to him by Cedric’s state of undress. 

“See something you like?” Cedric asked, looking back over his shoulder with a grin.

Feeling his face fill with heat, Harry ducked his head as they slowly climbed into the water. 

“I couldn’t help it.”

“That’s alright. I like you looking at me.”

“Well, I like looking.” Harry said, feeling more confident by the moment. “I like touching as well.” 

Cedric’s smile softened as he pulled Harry closer, their bodies brushing together beneath the water. Harry soon found himself in Cedric’s arms again and wasted no time in resuming their kiss. They floated back towards the edge of the giant tub and Harry moaned as Cedric’s thigh slid between his own. Thrusting against the welcome pressure, he felt Cedric’s tongue flutter across his bottom lip and opened his mouth to welcome it inside. It slid across his own, exploring the contours of his mouth as Cedric rocked against his thigh. 

The water lapped around them as Harry clutched at Cedric’s back, urging him on. He could feel Cedric’s hand slide down his side to grip his arse, pulling him into each thrust. Breaking the kiss they shared Harry’s back arched and Cedric ducked down to kiss along his throat. Slipping a finger between the cheeks of his arse, Cedric teased the opening he found there and Harry’s hips jerked roughly as he shuddered through his release. 

The feel of Cedric, still hard against his thigh, made Harry’s spent prick twitch and he reached down, wrapping his fingers around Cedric’s cock. Cedric moaned, letting his head rest on Harry’s shoulder as he stroked him quickly. 

“I’ve thought about this,” Harry whispered, tightening his grip. “Dreamed about touching you.” 

“Harry…”

“You feel so good Cedric. I bet you taste good as well.”

“Fuck.” Cedric groaned, his hips working quicker as Harry tightened his grip. 

“You’ll let me taste you, yeah? Let me suck you? I want to so badly and then I want you to fuck me, want to fill you inside me when you come.”

“Fu- Harry!” Cedric tensed and Harry ran his thumb around the head of Cedric’s prick as he erupted.

Cedric slumped against him and Harry stroked his back, enjoying the solid weight of the body on top of him. When Cedric raised his head he looked sated, with his heavy lidded stare and sleepy grin. 

“Was that alright, what I said?” Harry asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Everything he’d said had been true but he felt a bit embarrassed about saying them aloud. 

“I liked it a lot, more than a lot actually.”

“We should probably get out of here before someone notices that we’re gone.” Reassured, Harry leaned forward, kissing Cedric quickly before climbing from the tub. Cedric nodded, climbing out as well and Harry was glad the bathroom provided towels as he hadn’t thought to bring one. 

After they dressed it was decided that Cedric would go out first with Harry following behind him beneath his cloak as someone would surely notice if the door opened twice and only one person came out. They moved towards the door and Cedric stopped, turning to see Harry behind him, invisible but for his head. 

“That’s going to take some time getting used to.”

“You should try walking up stairs when you can’t see your feet.”

“I think I’ll pass.” Cedric laughed before leaning down to kiss Harry softly. “I’m really glad we- not just the… I’m just really glad you came to find me.”

“So am I.”

-

Valentines Day came and went with a trip to Hogsmeade. They didn’t exchange gifts but Harry didn’t mind, he wouldn’t have known what to get Cedric to begin with. No one seemed to mind that they were together and while Harry didn’t care much for public opinion, it made things a lot easier. Hermione often teased him about Cedric; never missing an opportunity to tell him how cute she thought it was that they were together. 

Unfortunately, the world outside of Hogwarts halls made itself known not long after the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Several attacks had been made upon the muggle world, the Prophet reported. The muggle government dubbed them terrorist attacks but they were obviously magical to those familiar with the wizarding world. It caused so much discussion amongst the students that Umbridge, with the full support of the Ministry, had the periodicals banned from the grounds for inciting unrest. 

Standing on the bridge, Harry watched as Hermione paced, obviously upset. She hadn’t heard from her parents since the attacks began despite her many attempts to contact them by owl. Without access to the Prophet, she didn’t even know if her neighborhood was still intact. 

“She can’t get away with this.” Hermione said, glaring down at Umbridge who stood in the courtyard monitoring students.

“She already has.” Harry leaned back against Cedric, his hands stuffed into his pockets for warmth. Ron stood close to Hermione but the agitated girl paid him little attention.

“Some of us have family out there, we have a right to know what’s going on!”

“Talk to the headmaster, he might be able to help.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Cedric’s suggestion but no one took offense. It was obvious to them all that she was simply worried about her parents. 

“He’s not done anything, not since she came here. All her stupid rules have been enforced no matter how ridiculous. It’s as if she’s taken over. You all saw what happened when Professor McGonagall confronted her about her detentions, she practically accused her of treason against the Ministry.” 

“We’ll just go into Hogsmeade, I’m sure we can get a copy of the Prophet there.” Ron said with a shrug.

“Do you really think we’re going to get permission to go into the village?”

“We don’t need it.” Harry replied as Hermione turned away from Ron to stare at Harry in confusion. “I’ve got the Marauders map, I can get us into the village through one of the secret passageways.”

“If we do this and we get caught…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Cedric shrugged, tightening his grip on Harry as he looked down at the younger girl. “You need to know if your parents are all right. If we have to, we’ll floo to London to find them.”

-

They met on the third floor in front of the statue of the humpbacked witch at midnight a few days later. It was a tight fit but they managed and soon found themselves in the cellar of Honeydukes. They left the shop relatively quickly and stuck to the shadows. The street lamps did little against the fog that had settled in and most homes had long since gone dark. The only lights to be seen came from the Three Broomsticks and the Hogs Head, both still open for business despite the late hour. 

“Where should we go?” Hermione asked, huddling close to Ron for warmth.

“Rosmerta won’t hesitate to firecall McGonagall if she sees us.” Harry replied. “I say we go to the Hogs Head.”

The Hogs Head was empty when they entered; even Aberforth seemed to have abandoned his post behind the bar. They split up to search for a copy of the Prophet but came up empty handed and Hermione stared at the blazing fireplace resolutely. 

“I’m going to London.” Moving towards the fireplace, Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder out of the jar on the mantle. “You don’t have to come with me but I need to know if something happened to my parents, I can’t wait anymore.”

“I’m going with you.” Ron said as Cedric and Harry nodded in agreement. “It’s too dangerous for you to go alone.”

-

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron to see Tom looking at them curiously. Ron and Hermione stood together and Harry took Cedric’s hand as they headed for the door. Once outside Hermione called for the Knight Bus and they climbed on, struggling not to topple over as the bus moved quickly through the London streets towards Hermione’s home. The neighborhood was dark when they arrived but appeared intact and as Hermione and Ron went to the door, Cedric and Harry hung back to wait.

“I wish we could go see Remus and Sirius.”

“I’m sure they’d love to see you but we need to get back as soon as possible.” Cedric said, pulling Harry into his arms. 

“I know. I don’t even want to think about what will happen if we get caught.”

“So don’t think about it.”

“I wish it was that easy.” Harry sighed, burrowing closer to the older boy. “I wish a lot of things.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting differently. I didn’t want to pry but I was hoping you trusted me enough to tell me when the time was right.”

“I do trust you.” Harry said, turning to wrap his arms around Cedric’s waist. 

“Then tell me, please. I may not be able to do much but it might make you feel better.”

“Around Christmas Dumbledore told me some things that I can’t stop thinking about. Things about Voldemort and I.”

“You’re not related are you?”

“That’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry.” Cedric said, properly chastised. “Please continue.”

“I have to kill him. After everything he’s done to me, I should be able to think about it without being sick but I can’t.”

“Are you afraid of killing him or what will happen afterwards?”

“I don’t know.” Tucking his face against Cedric’s throat, Harry closed his eyes. “What happens if I turn out like him? If I like it?” 

Cedric pulled back and Harry raised his head, the confusion he felt visible in his gaze. 

“You won’t, Harry. You’re not evil.”

“But I could be.”

“I don’t believe that, I can’t. I couldn’t feel the way I do about you if you were.”

Hermione and Ron stepped out of the house just then, distracting Harry as he caught sight of them over Cedric’s shoulder. 

“Are they alright?” Harry asked.

“They’re fine. I told them what’s been happening and they’ve agreed to go visit my aunt Henrietta in Italy until it’s safe.”

“I told them my parents agreed to let her stay at the Burrow during the summer.” Ron said with a shrug. “I’m sure they will once I ask them.”

“If not, I’m sure she can stay at headquarters.”

“Thank you all, for coming with me.” Hermione hugged Ron first before doing the same to Harry and Cedric. “I guess we should be getting back.”

-

Stepping out of the Hogs Head to lead the way back to Honeydukes, Harry stopped as he caught sight of the castle. The windows blazed with light from the ground floor up, shining brightly against the darkened sky. 

“That’s not good.” Cedric said, moving to stand beside Harry.

They all knew sneaking back in wasn’t an option. They’d be caught either way but at least by going through the front door the secret passageway wouldn’t be discovered.

Harry led the way back up to the castle. The front gates were open and when they stepped through them, they swung shut with a bang. The castle doors opened before they reached them and as they stepped into the entrance hall, they were met by a group of obviously displeased professors, all but Umbridge and Snape in their dressing gowns. McGonagall and Sprout rushed forward to check them over but Harry kept his eyes on Umbridge.

“You’ve all broken several rules tonight and I’m afraid that cannot go unpunished.” Umbridge said, smiling blithely. “Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, two hundred and fifty points each will be deducted for your reckless behavior. You will also turn over your prefect’s badges in the morning. Mr. Potter, as you are obviously the leader of this little group, five hundred points will be deducted for negatively influencing your peers. You have also lost your place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

“But that’s-“ McGonagall began only to close her mouth with a snap. Harry knew she wanted to defend them but he didn’t want to see her get into trouble on their behalf. 

“I’m afraid Mr. Diggory will not be getting off so lightly. As the oldest and Head Boy, he should have reported their behavior. Instead, he chose to facilitate their delinquency. For endangering the lives of his peers, I have no choice but to expel Mr. Diggory from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, effective immediately.”

“You can’t do that!” Harry yelled as Professor Sprout clutched at her chest in shock. “I demand to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore about this!”

“Albus Dumbledore is no longer the headmaster of this school.” Umbridge said smugly. “The Ministry believes this school has fallen to ruin and needs a firm hand to whip it back into shape. After giving my report to the Minister of this evenings events he has appointed me as the new Headmistress, in the best interest of this school and it’s students.” 

Stunned, Harry turned to Cedric who gave him a sad smile. He hadn’t even considered that Cedric would be expelled. 

“I’m so sorry, Cedric.” Reaching out, Harry grabbed his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’ll figure something out.”

Harry could only watch as Professor Sprout led Cedric away.

-

When OWL exams began, Harry could barely focus. His nightmares had returned after Cedric’s expulsion, leaving him with visions that made his heart race when he woke. It worried him greatly as he hadn’t heard from Sirius, Remus or Cedric. He’d at least expected to receive a letter about the dangers of sneaking away from the safety of Hogwarts in the dead of night to go to London but nothing came. Even Ron had remained howler free. That only made Harry think something had happened concerning the Order. He’d even gone so far as to try to ask Snape about it but the man had refused to speak before sending him on his way. 

If that weren’t bad enough, Umbridge had turned the place he’d once considered home into a nightmare. Students were not allowed to speak in the halls or the great hall, a group of more than three students were given detention automatically and curfew began at seven each evening. She walked from class to class, monitoring students and teachers alike and correcting the lesson plans as she saw fit. Trips to Hogsmeade were forbidden and uniforms were to be worn every day, even on the weekends. 

The students had no choice but to obey and the laughter that once rang through the halls disappeared. No one wanted to risk getting detention, especially when they discovered blood quills were involved. All portraits deemed unnecessary were stripped from the walls and stuffed into empty classrooms and several professors were fired, including Hagrid and Trelawney. 

“This is horrible.” Hermione said, staring out one of the common room windows into the empty courtyard below. 

“I can’t believe Dumbledore’s gone.”

Harry, seated next to Ron on the sofa, agreed with them both. They’d had weeks to get used to the idea but it still didn’t seem real. 

“I wonder why we haven’t received any letters.”

“We probably have.” Hermione turned away from the window and crossed her arms. “I wouldn’t put it past Umbridge to block the owl posts. It’s just another way for her to have control.”

“I just wish we knew what was going on.” Harry said, staring into the fire. 

-

Harry got his wish that night in the form of a dream, one that left him shaking uncontrollably as he clutched at his forehead. Grabbing for his wand he cast a quick lumos, blinking rapidly as the sudden light hurt his eyes. Lowering his head, his breath caught as a small pool of blood began to form in his lap. Touching his forehead gently, he realized his scar had split open, covering his hand in blood. Shoving the covers away, he rolled out of bed and darted across the room.

“Ron… Ron, you have to wake up!” Harry called, shaking Ron roughly. 

“Whassat?” Ron mumbled, his face still pressed to the pillow beneath his head.

“You have to wake up! We have to get Hermione!”

“What… why are you bleeding?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry replied, attempting to pull Ron from his bed. “We have to warn Dumbledore, he’s going to attack!”

“Who?”

“Voldemort! Come on!”

Releasing Ron, Harry turned to run for the door, past caring if Ron followed or not. He knew he needed to get in contact with Dumbledore immediately if what he saw was true. In his dream, the attacks had been simultaneous with the worst of the death eaters taking on the Ministry while Voldemort and some of his less than human followers attacked the castle. With Dumbledore no longer around to reinforce the wards with his own magic they were crumbling, had been crumbling the minute Umbridge had walked into the castle. 

He didn’t understand how it was possible but he just knew that Umbridge had been working for Voldemort all along. A spy in the beginning but after the break in she’d been given something dangerous to bring into the castle. If they didn’t stop her, she’d let Voldemort walk right through the front door and no amount of magic would stop him. Harry couldn’t let that happen, not if he could stop it.

Moving swiftly through the common room, he stood at the bottom of the stairs of the girl’s dorm and called for Hermione. Several portraits grumbled but Harry ignored them, calling out louder even as he heard movement at the top of the stairs. Hermione stumbled down the stairs in a dressing grown, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

“Harry, do you know what time it is?”

“That doesn’t matter. We have to get to Umbridge’s office, it’s the only one with a working floo connection.” 

“Is that blood?” Hermione asked, finally getting a good look at him. She reached out to touch his face but Harry knocked her hand away. “Ouch, Harry!”

“I’m sorry, we just don’t have time for this.”

Ron came down the stairs from their shared dorm room slowly, obviously still half asleep and Harry decided to head for the portrait hole. 

“Harry, where are you going?”

“To Umbridge’s office, go wake McGonagall.” Harry said, stepping out into the hallway.

“I’m with you mate.” Sharing a brief glance with Hermione, Ron followed after Harry as he took off down the hall at a run. 

-

The castle chose to cooperate for once and Harry made it to the second floor in record time, Ron jogging along behind him. Seeing the closed office door in front of him, Harry hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t afraid of being punished or even kicked out of Hogwarts for his actions; the castle hadn’t felt like home for a very long time. Pushing his worries aside, he raised his wand and held it steady.

“Reducto!”

The door splintered, breaking apart in a shower of dust and debris and Harry shielded his eyes until the worst of it cleared. When he turned back, he froze as he took in the sight before him. Dumbledore stood beside the fireplace, as did Remus and Snape. 

“I see you’re awake, splendid. We have much to do.” Dumbledore said, moving towards Harry as yet another body tumbled out of the fireplace. He only had a moment to notice that it was Tonks before he was ushered back into the hallway. 

“Professor what’s going on?”

“I believe you already know.”

“Yes but how did you know?” Harry asked, confused. “And why didn’t you tell us?”

“I couldn’t, not until I was sure. Severus came to me with his suspicions and we were able to confirm them, though it did take longer than expected. Now, we must get to the Chamber quickly, you do remember how to access it correct?”

“I should go tell Hermione,” Ron said from behind them. “And wake the others. You’ll be alright, Harry?”

“Of course.” Harry replied, waving Ron off as he followed Dumbledore towards the girl’s lavatory. “Headmaster, why do we need to go down there?”

“Because that is where the crystal is being stored.”

“Crystal… please, just tell me what’s going on.”

“When the Ministry was broken into a crystal was stolen, one used to harvest your enemies power. It was given to Professor Umbridge and placed in the Chamber for safekeeping, we must destroy it before he arrives.” Dumbledore explained, pushing open the door to the lavatory and ushering Harry through it. “Only those with a connection to it may destroy it.”

“I doubt Voldemort is going to volunteer.”

“He does not have to. He often forgets that by using your blood in his resurrection he has forged a connection between you, one much stronger than your scar. Your connection to him gives you a connection to the crystal, you can destroy it.” 

“Well what about Umbridge? Is she down in the Chamber guarding the crystal?”

“Oh no, she is resting wherever she fell I assume. Severus does make the most amazing sleeping draughts, very fast acting.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the headmaster’s words but he sobered quickly as he turned towards the sink guarding the entrance to the Chamber. 

-

The Chamber of Secrets was much as Harry remembered. The imposing face of Salazar Slytherin etched into stone greeted them as they stepped further into the cavernous room. He took a moment to be thankful that the basilisk was long dead, its corpse slowly rotting even as it was picked apart by the rats and other foul creatures inhabiting the dank space. 

The crystal hovered a few feet from the ground, a murky orb that seemed to pulse every few seconds. Harry approached it cautiously as a thunderous boom rocked the cavern causing the crystal to flicker.

“You must hurry my boy, the attack has already begun.”

“I don’t know what to do!”

“You will.” Dumbledore said calmly. “Just close your eyes and focus.”

Harry did as he was instructed, closing his eyes as he gripped his wand tightly. He could feel the power the orb held, it crackled along his skin the closer he got. Another explosion jarred his concentration but he struggled to block it out and regain his focus. Reaching out towards the crystal, Harry imagined it breaking, the power it held being released to soar back into the very foundation of the school. 

A cry of rage filled his ears and he dropped to his knees as Voldemort’s face filled his mind. His red eyes glowed with hatred and Harry clutched at his head, his scar opening once more to cover his face with blood. He could hear Dumbledore’s voice as if from far away, calling to him but it was soon drowned out by the sibilant sound of Voldemort’s voice. 

“You really think to stop what I’ve begun, foolish boy.”

Attempting to close his mind, Harry curled into himself, his palms braced on the stone floor. Voldemort lashed out against the castle wards again and Harry screamed as the burst of dark energy set his nerves alight. He could feel the wards weakening as if they were a part of him and his body threatened to buckle under the pressure of each new attack. 

“You will not stop me, Harry Potter.” Voldemort continued. “You are nothing but a child, a weak child in the face of greatness.”

“I’m not weak… I’m not.” Harry whispered as the Chamber began to shake. The wards were crumbling and he knew they would fall if he didn’t do something, anything to make them hold. 

“Give up now and I will spare those you hold dear, resist and I will kill them all and make you watch. The choice is yours.”

Hearing those words forced Harry to seek out the connection he could feel inside himself, the one that hummed in tune with the battered wards. He’d felt it the moment his hands had connected with the stone floor and he focused on its pulse as he pressed his own power outward. He could feel it slipping from his very core, seeping down into the stones. Sweat and blood dripped down from his forehead as he panted through clenched teeth. Another burst of energy, this one stronger than the last, threatened to fell the wards entirely.

“No!” Harry cried, forcing every ounce of magic he possessed into the wards, shattering the crystal as Voldemort’s outraged shriek filled his ears.

It ended abruptly as Harry’s body arched backwards, connecting with the floor as the magic he’d sent out only moments before returned in a rush. A withered hand connected with his cheek and he flinched, his suddenly heightened senses seeking out the power that thrummed beneath its surface.

“You did it my boy, you stopped him.” Dumbledore said gently, his blue eyes shining with both relief and concern. 

“I can feel… everything.”

“Magical overload I’m afraid, it will fade.”

“Is he… dead?” Harry asked breathlessly, his muscles screaming in protest as he attempted to move.

“I do not believe so but I no longer feel his presence. It was very strong only moments before but you have driven him out.”

Harry, with much help from the headmaster, slowly rose from the floor. He felt lightheaded and weak as his body began to shake, his knees threatening to buckle if not for Dumbledore holding him upright.

“I’m not sure I can make it back up the way we came.”

“Then we’ll go another way.” Dumbledore smiled, looking to the ceiling as Fawkes appeared in a burst of light. The phoenix trilled sweetly, swooping down to take her place on the headmasters outstretched arm. 

-

They reappeared in the center of the great hall. The only tables remaining were the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, the others had obviously been removed to make more room for the crowd of people milling about. Most of them were students, some still in their nightwear but Harry was able make out several members of the Order. The crowd seemed to turn as one and Harry’s eyes widened as they closed in around he and the headmaster from all sides. Dumbledore raised his hand and called for silence as Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the crowd.

“There has been a great deal of excitement but I believe the worst has passed.” Dumbledore said firmly. “Prefects, I must ask that you escort everyone back to their dorms for the time being. Your Heads of House will come and speak to you shortly. You may, of course, go back to sleep afterwards if you wish; there will be no classes for the remainder of the day.”

A cheer rang out amongst the students and Harry watched as they began to file out of the great hall towards the entrance hall, all but Hermione and the Weasley’s. Cedric was there as well, he saw him maneuvering through the students and Harry smiled at him weakly. Dumbledore released him as Cedric reached his side and he threw himself into the older boy’s arms. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Cedric said, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

“Me too… I missed you so much.”

“I’m here now.”

Tilting his face up Harry kissed Cedric fiercely, only pulling back when several coughs sounded out around the great hall. He turned then as Hermione rushed forward, wrapping him in a tight hug despite Cedric’s hold on his waist. Mrs. Weasley moved forward to hug him as well when Hermione stepped back. When he spotted Sirius, Harry stepped away from Cedric unsteadily and hugged the older man tightly before returning to Cedric’s side.

“Now, if someone would be so kind as to fill us in on what happened while we were otherwise occupied?” Dumbledore asked, looking around the room at those still present. 

“Whatever you did sent him running.” McGonagall replied with a smile. “One minute he was throwing curses and then he doubled over and disappeared. Snape collapsed as well and we have reason to believe whatever it was affected all the death eaters. From what we can see from the windows there is some superficial damage to the castle and Hagrid’s hut was burned down but we won’t know more until we check the grounds.”

“And the Ministry?”

“The last I heard it was still standing. They also managed to capture several incapacitated death eaters before they could escape, including Peter Pettigrew.”

Kingsley’s reply made Harry sigh in relief, not only because it meant that there was a chance Sirius would be exonerated, but also because though he didn’t have much respect for the Ministry, he knew if it fell they’d be a lot worse off. 

“They’ll have no choice now. They’ll have to admit he’s returned.” Hermione said quietly from her place beside Ron.

“I believe you are correct, Ms. Granger. Things will definitely be changing in our world, let us hope for the better.”

Several heads nodded at Dumbledore’s words and Harry gripped Cedric’s hand tightly, wishing more than anything, that he was right.


End file.
